gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo HD Concept Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |gt5type = , |gt6type = |engine = B6-ZE |aspiration = NA |displacement = 1597 cc |drivetrain = |power = 120 BHP |pp = 358 PP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 is a 1st Generation MX-5 produced by Mazda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.34, released on March 5, 2019. Colors Four colors are available for this car: *Classic Red *Crystal White *Mariner Blue *Silver Stone Metallic In-game description "An incredibly popular model that triggered a compact sportscar trend around the world." Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Mazda Used Cars dealership for around 9,400 Credits. The car's name is listed as Mazda Eunos Roadster Normal '89 in this game. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Mazda Used Cars dealership for around 5,900 Credits. It is only possible in the NTSC-J version of the game. The car's name is listed as Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '89 in this game. GT3 This car can be bought at the Mazda dealership for 1,700,000 Credits. Alternatively, it can be acquired by winning the Gran Turismo World Championship, in the Beginner League section. The car has a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. Like in GT2, this is only possible in the NTSC-J version of the game. The car's name is listed as Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '89 in this game. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #5 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car, as the Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '89, can be bought at the 1980's Used Car Showroom for 594,900 Credits. Like in GT3, this is only possible in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT HD Concept The player can unlock this car after getting a time of 2:00.000 or better in Time Trial with the Suzuki Cappuccino '95. A tuned version of this car is also available upon clearing Time Trial with all cars in the game. The car's name is listed as the Mazda Eunos Roadster '89 in this game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 17,000 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 can be purchased from the dealership for 17,000 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 17,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mazda section of Brand Central for 17,000 Credits. Pictures File:AMINNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Aminnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 ® Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89.jpg|A Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 with Racing Modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. MX-5_'89_-_Cup_1.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery. Note that this livery varies slightly between CPU drivers. See Also *Mazda Eunos Roadster /Tuned *Mazda Roadster Touring Car Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT HD Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N100 Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Level 0 cars